Portable collapsible shelters, e.g., folding canopies, are in widespread use. These shelters are common at beaches, sporting events, farmers markets, weddings, graduations and other outdoor and indoor events. Collapsible shelters may provide portable, easily erectable, and durable shelters for varied purposes.
Portable collapsible shelters can include accordion-type collapsible truss assemblies between supporting legs of the shelter. Accordion-type collapsible truss assemblies can include a number of truss members interconnected at pivotal x-joints near truss member midpoints and at pivotal v-joints near truss member endpoints. The truss members may be connected at one endpoint to a portion of a shelter leg, e.g., at a slidable or fixed mounting bracket, and at another endpoint to another truss member at a pivotal v-joint. Thus, the accordion-type collapsible truss assembly can be expanded and collapsed to allow for ease of transport, setup, and takedown.
Truss assemblies for portable collapsible shelters were previously composed of thick walled steel tubing, or solid piping. To increase portability of collapsible shelters, some manufacturers have used lighter weight and lower strength materials, e.g., aluminum for example, in truss assemblies of collapsible shelters. To limit weight and cost, some manufacturers have also used thin walled truss members in portable collapsible assemblies. Manufacturers continue to incorporate canopies of varying designs and varied attachments in to their portable collapsible shelters.